


The Gay Dorito and the Winter Raccoon

by swagassBeatdown



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagassBeatdown/pseuds/swagassBeatdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've lost all control of my life<br/>please send help</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Dorito and the Winter Raccoon

Steve and Bucky made their way to the bed room.  
“Do me Captain Dorito.” The winter raccoon said with a growl.  
“Yes Sir.” Steve said with a crunchy taco twist   
Then Captain Dorito stuck his hot dog into the other mans butt hole and they did the thing. They did the do.

Yea   
They are so gay.   
Damn   
Hella ghey.  
Steve cried.  
/The END


End file.
